Touta Konoe
Summary Touta Konoe is the "grandson" of the legendary wizard Negi Springfield and the main protagonist of UQ Holder. An unruly youth who dreamed of seeing the capital, he lived with Yukihime, his homeroom teacher who took him in after his parents supposedly died in a car accident. After an incident where Touta is forced to become an immortal by drinking Yukihime's blood, he soon discovers a world of magic and immortal beings unlike any he'd ever dreamed of, while also finding that his family history is far more complicated than he initially thought. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''High 7-C, higher with Magia Erebea | Low 7-B, higher with Magia Erebea. At least High 7-A with Raiten Taisō II Name: Touta Konoe Origin: UQ Holder! Gender: Male Age: 4 (Actual Age) / 14 (Apparent Age) Classification: Immortal, Vampire, Homunculus, Clone, Swordsman, UQ Holder #7 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Transformation, Chi Manipulation (Can manipulate chi to increase his durability), Speed Enhancement and Pseudo-Flight (Via Shundō), Skilled Swordsman, Skilled Martial Artist, Limited Gravity Manipulation (via Gravity Blade), Statistics Amplification, Berserk Mode, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Transmutation (Can convert others into vampires if they drink his blood), Has no reflection | All previous abilities plus Body Control (Can control his limbs even if they are separated from his body), Anti-Magic, Energy Absorption, Magic Reflection (Can absorb and release magic using Magia Erebea), Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility (Becomes a mass of electrically charged particles), Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Senses (Raiten Taisō II enhances Touta's perception speed), Limited Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically with his partners), Cloth Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Pseudo-Teleportation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Broke through Fate's magical shields with his Gravity Blade. Fate's shields have previously blocked Chachamaru's satellite cannon.), higher with Magia Erebea | Small City level (Comparable to Agilitas Fulminis Negi Springfield), higher with Magia Erebea. At least Large Mountain level with Raiten Taisō II (Traded blows with adult Negi Springfield) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Kuroumaru in combat speed), higher with Magia Erebea | Massively Hypersonic, higher with Magia Erebea. Relativistic with Raiten Taisō II (Greatly enhanced movement and perception speed when using Raiten Taisō II, comparable to Negi Springfield) Lifting Strength: Class K (Capable of lifting a 500 tons Gravity Blade) | At least Class K, possibly higher (Casually wields the Gravity Blade with one hand) Striking Strength: Large Town Class, higher with Magia Erebea | Small City Class, higher with Magia Erebea. At least Large Mountain Class with Raiten Taisō II Durability: Large Town level, higher with Magia Erebea | Small City level, higher with Magia Erebea. At least Large Mountain level with Raiten Taisō II Stamina: High; was able to fight for four hours against Karin without tiring and climb up 300 kilometers of stairs without being exhausted by the end of the climb. Range: Standard melee range with his sword. Standard Equipment: Gravity Blade, Portable Hula Hoop Intelligence: Much like a typical teenager his mental age, Touta is hyperactive, reckless, and foolhardy who is frequently accused of being an idiot on numerous occasions. However, he is shown to have excellent combat instincts that he inherited from his "grandfather," Negi Springfield. As such, he can be considered a technical genius despite his lack of interest in martial arts and his physical inability to utilize magic, mastering Shundo in an extremely short period after watching Kaito and Kuromaru and quickly seeing through Dana's menial tasks as a means of learning the magic inside of his body. However, his actual technique is still clumsy compared to experienced fighters, who are often able to overwhelm him in the process. Weaknesses: Touta's severed limbs will not regrow unless they are destroyed, and thus he can be incapacitated if he loses his limbs or his head and if said limbs are kept away from his body. Existence Erasure (via Temporal Distortion) can permanently kill him. He is vulnerable to being sealed due to his nature as a vampire. Anti-Magic will slow his regeneration. | Due to his inability to use conventional magic, Touta cannot choose to activate Raiten Taisō II by himself and relies on the magical abilities of others to utilize this form. Currently, he can only last twenty seconds in Raiten Taisō II. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vampiric Abilities: As a vampire, Touta can convert other humans into vampires by having them drink his blood, and he doesn't have a reflection. Touta's immortality from his vampiric side gives him increased endurance as he can remain standing on his feet after his heart has stopped and shown little reaction to having another vampire drains a large quantity of his blood. As a vampire, Touta doesn't need oxygen to function and can fight in space. *'Arms Recall': If his arms are severed from his body, Touta can command them to return to him to recover more quickly. Chi Manipulation: Touta is a proficient practitioner of manipulating his chi for defensive and mobility-enhancing purposes. *'Chi Shield': By focusing chi into a defensive shield over his body, Touta can deflect some attacks. *'Shundō' (瞬動, Instant Movement): By focusing chi into his feet and gripping the surface underneath them, Touta can greatly increase the speed of his movements, seemingly closing the distance between himself and his opponent instantaneously to an outside viewer and potentially generating numerous afterimages. He can also utilize this technique to run across water or run up vertical walls. **'Kokū Shundō' (虚空瞬動, Void Instant Movement): A variation of the method that Touta learned during his training with Dana; by using his chi to bounce off of the air itself, the technique can be performed in mid-air to change direction for sudden, unexpected movements. Revolution Fighting Style: Touta's unique fighting style that he developed by training under Dana. Using a hula hoop to separate the two magical energies inside of him, Touta can access his Magic Cancel ability and absorb magic. *'Magic Cancel Blow': Touta can enhance his attacks with Magic Cancel. The full extent of this has yet to be seen, but he has been able to destroy magical clothing with his punches and undo magical transformations. Magia Erebea: A forbidden technique created by Ialda Baoth. Touta gains attack power many times that of his base form. Magia Erebea is also the source of one of his types of immortality, with the other being his vampirism. *'Circuli Absorptionis' (敵弾吸収陣, Absorption Circle): A magic ritual used to absorb magic that Touta can use after activating his Revolution Fighting Style. Touta can either redirect offensive magic back to the opponent or incorporate it into his body for a temporary power boost. *'Great Thunder God' (雷天大壮 2, Raiten Taisō II): Touta learned this technique in the middle of the battle against Ruin Ishkur. It transforms him into a mass of electrically charged particles that enhanced his speed and grants him Elemental Intangibility. With this form, Touta was just able to keep up with Negi-Ialda. *'Devilish Armament Arrival - Great Demon God' (降魔兵装「魔天大壮」 Gōma heisō - Maten Taisō): By redirecting his regenerative powers for offensive purposes, Touta creates armaments, clones, and giant creatures made of pure woven magic. With this particular skill, he subdued Fate and fought Noble Vampires on equal ground. Key: Pre-Dana Training | Post-Dana Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder! Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Clones Category:Homunculi Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gravity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7